Sisters Grimm meet Camp Half-Blood
by I Love Being A BookWorm
Summary: The Grimm's new house is attacked by a Hellhound and group of the left over Scarlet Hand has a new Master and when Sabrina and Puck go out 2 find Daphne, Elvis, and Pinocchio after the attack. They find the camp where she meets Percy a boy she has been dreaming about. Puckbrina
1. Prologue

**Nobodies POV**

**4,000 years before the Gods, Hades, Chiron, the Fates, and the Oracle sat together. The meeting was held on the Winter Solstice. This meeting was different from the others, instead of the gods being angry, they are worried and afraid. This could never be good. The Oracle has predicted a prophecy, a prophecy that could change the world. Something the Fates have no control over. Each swore on the River Styx to never tell anyone of this until the prophecy begins. **

_One has been discovered _

_One has been left uncovered _

_Sons and Daughters of the Gods _

_Are to fight against the odds _

_Most shall not survive _

_Magical beings help them revive _

_Immortals yet not _

_Gods have been caught _

_The dead brought back _

_Then begins the attack _

_When she has discovered _

_The place that has been covered_


	2. Chapter 1 Dreams

**Author's Note: Thank u for the reviews Guest and Bookworm. Sorry 4 waiting so long to update**

I've been having weird dreams lately, not the weird 17 year old dreams (Though I've never had one). More like ones that wake you up in

cold sweat screaming. The dreams are always about the same person. A boy with ink black hair, sea green eyes, and a mischievous grin kind of like Puck's. My

dreams were about his adventures, his heartache, even his thoughts. He is usually with a girl named Annabeth; she has blonde hair, sun-kissed tan, the

typical California girl look. Except her gray eyes though pretty they're extremely intimidating. She always looks like she's trying to find every way to take you

down in a fight. The scariest part of the dreams is when I hear things from his enemies' point of view. One guy Kronos was horrible I'd have to listen and

sometimes see him killing or torturing people, people my age. I look at the alarm clock 4:00AM on a Saturday I've been waking up like this for about a

month now (3 weeks and 6 days if I'm being exact). I've been "studying" him for the same amount of time and still have billions questions. I got up and grabbed

my notebook from under my mattress. Here's examples Why am I dreaming of this guy? Is this part of my imagination or is it real? I sighed, got up, and

stretched. I grabbed some clothes from a draw and jumped over boxes. We had moved to New York on a

beach and supposedly a little ways from a strawberry field. I jumped into the shower then brushed my hair and went downstairs to make breakfast. When I went

downstairs Puck was already eating. Puck had come back a week after leaving saying he missed Granny Relda's cooking. Although Daphne keeps insisting that

he came back for me. In this past 5 years of living with him I have been able to accept the fact that I have very strong feelings for him, though I'm still

trying to figure out whether they're good or bad. I looked at Puck, he finally started using utensils and taking showers. He was wearing a bluish-green shirt

that goes with his eye-wait a minute I am not supposed to notice how handsome he looks. Food, food is a good subject; I think I'm going to have some eggs and

bacon. MMM... bacon, I want tasty ba-"Hey Grimm, what are you doing up so early?" Puck said interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him and debated on

whether or not tell him. I couldn't tell mom and dad because they would both want me to tell them what they were about and I didn't what to recount them

just yet, I don't want add more stress to , Granny Relda would cuddly me and become slightly overprotective, and Daphne, Red, and Pinocchio have gone

through enough. Since I couldn't tell anyone else, I decided to tell him. I told him about his adventures how he defeated Kronos, Medusa, and Hades. His face

started getting hard until it was blank and his eyes were a dark green (His eyes change with his moods). Well they were until I told him about the

nightmare part of it his face had instantly turned concerned, but his eyes were still a bit darker than his normal emerald eyes. "And I could hear their

screams, but there was nothing I could do about it," I said crying a bit now. I expected him to make fun of me or make a joke like usual, but instead he put

his arm around me and pulled my head to his chest. "I'm only doing this because I still owe you," he said. I looked up at him confused and he must have noticed

because he said," At my dad's funeral don't you remember? You didn't even hesitate to comfort me." I looked up realized that he was staring at me and we

stared at each other for a bit then we both blushed. He looked at me and smiled "Thank you, but if you ever tell anyone I said that I'll kill you. I have

my reputation to think of." That made me smile and relax, that's the Puck that I know and lo- don't love. "_Nice save," _My conscious mutters sarcastically. "Shut up," I mind

yell back, but I noticed how much I've been cutting myself off a lot lately. It happened around the time when Puck finally kept his pranks to a minimum of 3 a

week. After he agreed to that I actually threw my arms around him and cried,"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much!" After realizing

what I had said everyone had reactions. Daphne squealed, Red got a big smile on her face; Granny Relda gave us a knowing look, Pinocchio smiled, Mom got a

happy look on her face, and Dad well he looked like he was about to strangle Puck, then put me in a nuthouse. Puck and I had been as red as tomatoes, but the

difference between me and Puck is that Puck had a smug smirk. While I had my head down with a small smile that no one can see. I looked at Puck and said,

"Wouldn't dream of it, and thanks I'm going to go back to sleep." "Ok see you in a bit and try to get more sleep you've got bags under your eyes." He said. I

nodded, yawned, then gave him a quick hug and shuffled to my room, collapsed on the bed, and passed out. Of course, I had another dream except this was a

little different, he was stand in a dark room, staring at me or the person I was seeing through. "Hey who are you?" he said, I waited for the person I was in

to answer, but when they didn't answer I realized that I didn't feel like I usually did when I went into someone's body, I was just in my own and had my own

thoughts. "Well, aren't you going to say anything? Here I'll start since this _is_ my dream, my name is Percy Jackson and yours is?" I looked at him surprised for two reasons. That this was

actually happening and that he thinks HE'S the having the dream. "My name is Sabrina Grimm and this isn't your dream it's mine." I said. He looked at me

with disbelief "Seriously, I mean I've dreamed about you for about a month now, your adventures and I sometimes see things from your enemies' point

of view so yeah I think you're the dream here idiot or should I say Seaweed Brain!" I said perhaps a little harsh ok a lot harshly, but I've dreamed

about this guy for like ever and he says I'M his dream. "Impossible," he whispers it sounded weird, but then I realized he said it in Greek and didn't

expect me to understand it. "Nothing's impossible or at least nothing if you're in my family." I said as nicely as possible because he had a lost look on his

face. "You heard that?" he asked surprised "Of course I did I'm not deaf." I said, but I understood what he meant. I was about to tell him, but noticed him

getting more and more transparent. That's when I realized that I was waking up. "See you in the next dream!" I yelled. When I woke up the first thing I heard

was a scream.


	3. Chapter 2 The Attack

**Author's Note: Hey thanx 4 the review thisismyusernameok and have thought about it and decided that I need at least 1 review before I update.**

"Oh no," I whisper, then I grabbed my gun and sword from under the dresser, got up, and dressed in clothes and armor (you can't go and fight in your P.J.s). I ran downstairs Puck, Dad, Granny Relda, , Red, and Mom was fighting what looked

like a huge wolf, the wall behind it destroyed. I joined in and noticed that our swords and bullets did nothing to it. Finally Dad distracted the wolf, while Puck dove under and stabbed it in the heart. The wolf died, but it didn't die like normal

wolf's with blood and gore (you get used to it). It blew up into gold dust, like pixie dust or sand in a fan. Where did that thought come from. I looked at the others and noticed they were as shocked as I am. That's when I noticed that 2 people

were missing "Guys?" Everyone looked at me, "Where's Daphne and Pinocchio?" Everyone looked around getting nervous. "They're chasing down Elvis. Grimm what took you so long to get down here, dreaming about your imaginary

troll boyfriend?" Puck said teasingly. Usually I would get mad and start calling him names, but I knew that he was asking whether I had another dream about Percy and I realized with a little shock that he was a jealous. I looked Puck in the

eyes and said "Yes, Fairyboy, his name is Percy Jackson;" I looked at the rest of the family "He's also a model with 6 other wives and 25 kids dumbass." I said sarcastically. "Sabrina! Puck! Now isn't a time to argue," Mom said. "Chill out V

all we need to do is-," We never figured out what Puck's idea was because all of a sudden the front door was kicked down and standing there was stragglers of the Scarlet Hand. Usually we would've taken them easily, but they had the

advantage of surprise and that was all they needed to throw a knife. The knife was coming closer towards…me. I couldn't move fast enough, but Puck could. "Sabrina!" He cried then pushed me out of the way causing me to fall hard to

the floor. Puck took the knife in the shoulder...that was meant for me. Puck fell and probably would have been hurt worse if Uncle Jake hadn't caught him. "Puck!" I cried in fear, "Ow!" Puck said whimpering slightly. I sighed in relief, I

looked over at my family they were fighting the Scarlet Hand with fierceness, but were being taken over. Before I could think it through I yelled, "We need to split up!" The family gave me surprised glances, considering I was always the one

saying we need to stick together no matter what. I grabbed Puck and helped him up trying to ignore his cries of pain. I saw Mom go with Dad go North to the road causing half of the Scarlet Hand to follow them. I knew that Dad wanted me

to go with them, but then Puck would be injured and alone. That isn't something I'll allow, especially considering how many times he has saved my life. Of course Granny Relda went with and Red with most of the other half following them.

They went east towards the woods the woods eventually came to a road. They were all trying to lead them away from me and Puck. I killed the ones left with my gun in the back of my pants and my sword in my hand. "I guess were going

to the strawberry fields Puck." I muttered.


End file.
